This new lily variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif., in June of 1975. The large and richly colored flowers borne on a plant of very short stature and silhouette appropriate for pot plant culture prompted me to propagate this new plant for further evaluation, which was carried on by bulb scale propagation by me and under my direction at Arcata, Calif. This initial propagation appeared to be so satisfactory that propagation through successive generations was carried on both by natural propagation from bulblets and division and by tissue culture originating from bulb scales. The successive generations of this plant produced at Arcata, Calif., have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this variety hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.